The disclosures herein relate generally to isolation structures for integrated circuits, and more particularly, to high voltage isolation structures.
For many electronic systems, it is desirable to provide digital links with high voltage isolation across each link. Such a digital link provides a path between a signal input and a signal output in a manner that isolates the digital signal output from the digital signal input. An opto-isolator is an example of one isolator that provides isolation between a signal input and a signal output. A transformer-type isolator is an example of another isolator that provides isolation between a signal input and a signal output.